Currently allocation of resources in networks such as cable networks is typically done on a best efforts basis, i.e., the subscribers compete with all other devices on an equal basis. The systems do not commit resources to end-points, rather all end-points compete to get a share of the same resources. So, subscribers end up using whatever they get. In many existing systems, the applications have been designed or modified on the assumption that the best efforts approach will be used, i.e., they have been designed or modified to account for known shortcomings of the best efforts approach. Thus, if there are three end-points (A, B, and C) that will be participating in a session after each has obtained whatever resources it is able to obtain on the best efforts basis, they will negotiate to determine which has the best upstream/downstream bandwidth. The one that has the best upstream/downstream bandwidth is identified as the host for the session. If the resources are not available under the best efforts approach, then the performance of the application suffers.